


A Captain and his Heart

by TheBlackWook



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Ex Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Rated M Just To Be Safe, There is such a potential with this ship y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: The scar is here, it still hurts as much as it did when he told him he was leaving both the club and him at the same time without as much as a proper goodbye. Bastard. Selfish bastard. | Or the first Juventus vs Milan game after Pippo moved to Milan.





	1. Broken

Juventus against Milan. It's the first time since he left that Pippo is gonna be there, play on the pitch he knew so well only, with another jersey today. Alex knows and he dreads it. He's been brooding for the last two days because of it. The scar is here, it still hurts as much as it did when he told him he was leaving both the club and him at the same time without as much as a proper goodbye. Bastard. Selfish bastard.

They spend the game almost searching, looking for the other, and all the pain and bitterness and unspoken words lay in their eyes whenever they lock gazes. It's too much and somehow not enough. 

They don't coordinate, or maybe they do, unconsciously, but they're the first of their team to come out of the changing room. Dark eyes meet one another and they move on their own accord. Rushing to crash their mouths together in a battle of dominance, just like they did at the end of their relationship. A way for them to answer _"who's the best ?"_

They quickly moved, not wanting to be discovered and they arrive in that closet they know so well after many events similar to this one.

Alessandro pushes Pippo against the wall with violence, so much that a groans and a thud echoes in the small room.Their tongues are in a never ending battle when Alex takes matters into his own hand. Literally. This takes Pippo by surprise and renders hi speechless for a second.

He's never been like this, Alex. Even when they had had tensions, he had never acted so violently, so... Beastly, almost.

Soon, all unnecessary clothes are nowhere to be seen and Alex enters Pippo in one quick motion and reduces Pippo to incoherent sounds of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Why. Did. You. _Leave_. Like. This." he says with gritted teach, thrusting with strength with each word to accentuate.

They kiss and bite each other. It's not gentle but they are a moaning mess all the same.

It doesn't last long, just like the savage fit that it is, and they're both panting. Alessandro dresses up quickly and before he leaves, all signs of anger have vanished, only menlancoly and regrets remain.

"At least, you could have said a proper goodbye, Pippo."

And he leaves, the milanista still trying to catch his breath, Alex's words stinging to the deepest of his core.

The Juventus player don't say anything, but when he joins his teammates and wraps an arm around Ciro's back, the defender knows, somehow. He puts an arm around his captain's shoulders and pulls him to him, lets him burry his face against his chest. There are wounds that are deeper than others.


	2. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciro can no longer bear seeing his captain so helpless and fianlly do something.

The TV is turned on in the background while they're playing cards, in the break room, only in shorts and sandals, their hair still a bit wet from the post training shower. They're playing scoppa where it usually ends up a tight game, both of them playing meticulously with the years of experience they have. But not today. Alex is distracted, elsewhere. He's been like this for months, now, with ups and downs. He hides it with the team, he's the captain, he has to set the example. But with Ciro, he lets go of the pretence. They've known each other for seven years now, they shared victories and defeats with the club but they shared far more as they formed a strong and close bond over the years; they had confided in a lot to each other and it pained Ciro to see Alex like this. He never really said it but the defender knew he's been miserable for months and he always felt a painful twinge in his heart to see the hurt and regrets in his best friend's eyes, without really knowing why it hurt so much.

The television showed images of Filippo's goal for Milan in yesterday's game of Serie A and Alex played yet another bad move, too focused on the face of his ex lover reducing him to a mess. Ciro, upon realising this, threw his game on the table and stood up.

" _Ma dai_ , Alex ! I can't bear seeing you like this any longer."

It made the number ten snap out of his reverie and jump. The Napoletan went on.

"It's been months and I hate seeing the power he still has over you. You're worth so much more."

"There's nothing more I'd like to do, _Cirino_ , but..." He stopped. "But... I don't really know. Maybe I deserve it. I should not have let our rivalry on the pitch takes so much space, maybe I..."

"Shut up !" Ciro cut him off. "Don't blame yourself when he should have made efforts too. Don't say it's your fault because it's not. Please, stop." He had grabbed his shoulders in the process and the hold was gentle yet firm.

Alessandro simply fell in Ciro's arms and buried his face in the crook of his neck, letting some tears fall. The defender held his captain in an iron grip, trying to soothe him.

" I should have... Maybe I could have..." He tried again. 

Ciro pushed him slightly.

"Shut up, please." He whispered before kissing him.

It's gentle, yet, it takes Alessandro by surprise still. His nostrils flares and he freezes. Ciro puts an hand on his face, caresses his cheek softly and Alex wakes up. He responds to the kiss for a second before he distangles himself from his teammate, stunned.

"I'm sorry." Ciro began, afraid he had ruined things. "It's just... It breaks my heart seeing you like this. It breaks my heart, _Alessà_."

He's waiting for him to be angry, to slap him, do anything. Except this. Instead, he takes hold of his necklace and pulls him to him. Ciro just has the time to huff a cry of surprise before their mouths crash together again. It's Ciro's time to be surprised but, unlike his teammate, he instantly responds to the kiss and puts his hands on Alex's hips, the contact of their bare skin burning them and only fuelling their desire.

Antonio comes in unnoticed and sees them. He says nothing, leaves as quietly as possible so as to not break their moment. He smiles. They finally worked it out.


End file.
